The present invention relates to improved compositions and methods that render the skin repellent to oil and water and more particularly to certain novel compositions adapted to topical application to provide the skin with protection which is not readily removed by mild abrasion or hot detergent solutions.
It has long been known that the skin can be protected by the application of lotions, creams, and various other emollient compositions. These preparations are intended to exert a beautifying, softening and lubricating effect on the skin and may even contain medicinal ingredients. Other compositions have been described which will prevent absorption of harmful or cosmetically undesirable substances. However, the preparations heretofore known for the purpose described, while effective to some degree, have all suffered from certain disadvantages. Mere emollients fail to protect the skin from exposure to injurious materials and only serve as palliative remedies afterwards. Barrier creams have been useful for certain specific conditions, but heretofore have failed to have broad general applicability. Furthermore, in maintaining personal hygiene, for example, by washing the hands, these compositions of the prior art are largely removed and repeated applications of the compositions are necessary. Obviously, the benefits obtained from these applications are not lasting since the protection is readily removed.
To provide skin protective compositions that resist removal from the skin by washing, particular ingredients have been incorporated into various compositions. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,727,846 teaches the incorporation of siloxanes into skin protective compositions. Such compositions, however, are easily transferred from the hands by touch or slight abrasion with other materials. This is a serious drawback in that even traces of such substances may bring about contamination of any surface touched. It is well known that the presence of even traces of silicones interfere with the action of adhesives, paints, and protective coatings. Furthermore, to be effective on the skin, a coating of a siloxane must be applied which is virtually continuous. Such a coating adversely impairs access of air and transpiration of moisture which is needed for the well-being of the skin.
To overcome the disadvantages of siloxane-containing skin protective compositions, it is proposed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,100,180 that the siloxane be replaced by a minor amount of a fluorocarbon elastomer. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,470,292, it is proposed that the disadvantage of siloxane in skin protective compositions be overcome by incorporating a phosphatide such as lecithin, kephalin, and sphingomyelin. At present there is no known effective composition which adequately protects the skin from water and oil known to applicants.